How to Play
Overview While this may be confusing I created amaranthine as a sort of quasi DnD game. It's much closer to a create your own adventure accept there is a GM controlling the story direction and most of the rules such as whether or not to use dice or how leveling up works. This link is to the first and main version I did with my friend that doesn't use dice. It is fairly simple. The H.U.D. and the Harper Foundation One of the core elements I typically use in my games is the H.U.D. or Harper's Universal Display. It allows players/characters to keep track of all their information and learn some new stuff as well as give them a place to store their items through Magistruction. The H.U.D. has been made by the ultimate super corporation known as the Harper Foundation. It was created by the mysterious and eternal Harper who has never been seen. This corporation practically runs the entirety of Amaranthine but also never interferes with anything. They actually allow Amarians (The Gods of amaranthine and also sort of the GMs) to control the H.U.D. settings and how it functions allowing a lot of options as far as stories go. Also, the Harper Foundation allows all forms of currency to be stored and converted into other types from within their inventory. The last and most important aspect of the H.U.D./Harper Foundation is that they allow players/characters to respawn at a cost determined by the GM be it a currency or their inventory and if they so choose the GM can just not allow players/characters to respawn as their story so needs. Also, the H.U.D. is near invisible when on a character's wrist and is displayed holographically though it can have its display modified to be more magical or more steampunk, etc. Playing without Dice You will need *Another Person or multiple people *Both of you have and can access google docs This is all you need and it allows for a lot of versatility. By using google docs you are able to edit stuff and see the player's responses in real-time allowing you to change it as you need and not forget what you've done. The basic set up I do is I have them create a character doc with the description and much of their character and any stats or item inventories needed for the story. This link is an example of a basic player-character sheet. Most of his abilities and skills were gained as I decided leveling would give him the option to learn new abilities. This is a good example of how you can do leveling if you decide to have it. Other than that the examples should be good tutorials plus you can do pretty much whatever you want, I just recommend you do it in the response way in case you and your friend can't get on at the same time. Playing with Dice Playing with dice you will need * Another Person or multiple people * Both of you have and can access google docs * The GM can type d20 in the google search bar (You can use whatever dice you want but google has simple free dice) Ex. This is an example of how I handled a playthrough using dice. Similar but I would play this while I could talk to my friend so there wa less responding and more playing. Obviously the dice are used pretty generically and the GM can always roll dice secretly. Other than that it plays the same as without dice just less open-ended for certain things. The character sheet is more important as stats play a bigger role. Here is an example of the character sheet I used for the dice playthrough. Category:How to Play